


In the Event of a Werewolf on Your Lawn...

by NerdyNinja



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNinja/pseuds/NerdyNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alba woke up that morning the last thing he expected was to find someone unconscious and bare naked lying in his front yard. What he expected even less was that this would become a regular occurance.</p><p>Based on the tumblr prompt: “i’m a newly-turned werewolf without a pack and i can’t really control myself well on full moon nights yet and you keep finding me passed out naked on your lawn” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Event of a Werewolf on Your Lawn...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters portrayed in this fan fiction belong to me. They are property of Haruhara Robinson.

In the early hours of the morning, just before the dawn, a great beast was prowling the darkness. Its fur was as black as coal, and its eyes red as fresh blood. From a distance, one might mistake it for a wolf, at least until the watcher noticed its distorted proportions. Its limbs were too elongated, and ended not in paws, but padded human hands and feet equipped with deadly talons. Its torso was massive and far too humanoid. Moreover, it was incredibly large, more the size of a bear than a wolf.

If this spectator was especially observant, they would also notice that the creature was wavering on its feet, staggering and trying remain upright. It raised its head to howl one last time at the setting full moon before collapsing on the soft grass. Within seconds, the beast’s breathing began to slow as it succumbed to the sweet embrace of slumber…

* * *

The grating sound of an alarm shattered Alba’s peaceful dreams. The young man groaned and blindly reached for the offending device. After two failed attempts, he finally slammed his hand on the alarm off button and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his brown eyes with one hand while running the other through his thoroughly messy and equally brown locks. He always woke up with the worst bedhead.

Alba tossed his blankets off and glanced at the clock. It read 6:30 in the morning, an absolutely horrendous time to be awake in Alba’s opinion, but he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. He finally mustered the energy to get up out of the bed and make his way to the kitchen to start brewing some much needed coffee.

The house was silent and Alba tried his best to keep it that way as he prepared his coffee and breakfast. He didn’t want to wake up his two roommates, Elf and Alf, just because he was the only one unfortunate enough to have an early morning class.

The coffee machine emitted a soft beep to signal it’s completed job just as Alba was buttering two slices of toast. The still drowsy young man poured himself a mug of the steaming, caffeinated elixir(with plenty of sugar and cream) and shuffled to the dining room. He placed his plate of toast on the table and turned toward the window, thinking to check what the weather looked like outside.

He glanced at the forming clouds for only a moment before his eyes were drawn to a passed out, and very much naked, black-haired man strewn on the front lawn. With a shriek of horror cut off by coughing and spluttering from drinking his coffee at the same time, Alba dropped his mug and ran to the door, unlocking it and flinging it open faster than he ever thought he could. He ran over to the man on the grass, shouting a mantra of “PLEASE BE ALIVE, PLEASE BE ALIVE, PLEASE BE ALIIIIIIVE!!!”

When Alba reached the unconscious stranger, he was immensely relieved to find that not only could he see the man’s back rise and fall with his breath, but he groaned and stirred at the sound of Alba’s voice. Definitely alive then.

“Oh thank goodness!” Alba knelt down next to him. “Sir? Sir, are you alright?” He couldn’t see any injuries on the man, and he highly doubted someone had managed to mug him. Now that he was closer, Alba was having a hard time not noticing just how _ripped_ the guy was. He had to quash feelings of envy and something else that he really didn’t want to think about right at that moment.

In response to the question, the man finally lifted and turned his head to reveal his face. Alba nearly stopped breathing. Were his eyes _red_? That couldn’t be normal.

For a few seconds Alba was completely mesmerized by the ruby orbs, but he was brought back to reality when he realized just how confused and groggy the other man seemed. He was about to ask the other if he was alright again, but the man cut him off with a question of his own.

“Was that your awful screeching that woke me up?” He had the audacity to glare at the brunette like he was annoyed.

Alba gasped in indignation. “ _EXCUSE ME!?_ I was worried that someone had died on my front lawn!”

Rather than apologize for his rudeness, or even for the situation, the raven-haired man pushed himself up on his forearms and leaned toward Alba, smelling the air as he did. His face was close enough to Alba’s own to make the young man uncomfortable before he opened his mouth again.

“You smell like coffee. Get me some, with lots of sugar.”

 _Alba. couldn’t. believe._ **_this. guy._ **

“NO WAY IN HELL! And why were you passed out on my lawn anyway!?”

The infuriating stranger stood up, seemingly not bothered by the fact that he was completely exposed, and began to walk toward the house. “That’s not important. By the way, I need to make a phone call so I’ll be using your phone.”

Alba rose to follow him. “Would you listen to me!? And I’m not letting you into my house!”

 

About ten minutes(and one failed attempt by Alba to block the door) later, the man who introduced himself as Ros was sitting at the dining room table, heavily sweetened coffee in hand and wearing a t-shirt and boxers courtesy of a still fuming Alba. He had already called someone named Crea to come pick him up and bring him some clothes, and so now the two men were simply waiting for the third to arrive.

“What, I don’t get breakfast? You’re not a very good host.”

“I’m not your host, you’re a trespasser!”

Rather, Alba was waiting. Ros was apparently trying his damnedest to piss Alba off. The brunette had noticed that the other really liked to get him riled up, he got this radiant expression and an unholy gleam of amusement in his eyes whenever he got Alba’s voice to raise an octave. It was a miracle that Elf and Alf hadn’t woken up yet.

Alba sat down at the table across from Ros with a newly acquired mug of coffee for himself and proceeded to eat his toast. He had long since accepted that he was not making it to class today. There was no way in hell he was leaving such a suspicious individual unattended in his house, especially when his roommates were still asleep down the hall.

The next minute or so was spent in silence as Alba devoured his meager breakfast and Ros sipped at his cooling drink. It was only when he had finished eating that Alba noticed a scar on the other’s hand, the one the held the mug. It looked like a vicious bite mark, one that only recently healed.

“How did you get that? Did someone’s dog bite you for wandering into their yard naked?”

Ros glanced at the scar and snorted. “Hardly. Let’s just say I had an unfortunate encounter with a wild animal.”

The man offered nothing else in the way of explanation, and so the conversation fell into an awkward silence again. Alba could only stand it for a few seconds before he blurted out, “So are you hurt at all?”

Ros was clearly taken aback by the sudden question and his answer was tinged with a note of confusion. “No…Why?”

“Well I did find you passed out on my lawn without any clothes. No matter how you look at it something must have happened to you, even if it was just you being extremely drunk. In which case, you would probably have one nasty hangover right now. You might be an insufferable ass,” Alba emphasized his point with a glare, “but it’s been bothering me since I spotted you. Do you at least need painkillers or anything?” His expression softened to one of concern.

For once, Ros didn’t seem to have some snarky comment or scathing remark. After a moment of staring his expression grew into what Alba swore was the first genuine smile he had seen on him. “No, I don’t need anything. I appreciate the offer though.”

The rest of the conversation was a mix of normal chit-chat and a return to the exchange of needling and retorts from before. Alba refused to admit to himself that the bickering was kind of fun.

Eventually, the two were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. They both rose from their chairs and made their way to the entrance, Ros following behind Alba. Waiting on the other side of the door was a young man about Ros’s height with hair dyed silver on top and black on the bottom, a pair of bright blue eyes, and a cheery smile. “Hi! I’m here to pick up my friend! Geez, Shi-tan you must have really freaked him out showing up nude in his yard like that!”

The newcomer, who Alba assumed was Crea, pushed a bundle of clothes into Ros’s hands. “Now hurry up and get dressed so you can give this poor guy his stuff back!”

Ros grunted in response and left to go change in the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, Crea brought his attention back to Alba. “I’m really sorry for Shi-tan scaring you like that. You must have been so confused when you found him! Thanks a lot for taking care of him until I could get here!”

“O-oh sure. You’re welcome?” After keeping the abrasive Ros company for the past half hour, Alba felt overwhelmed by the sheer positivity and benevolence emanating from the man in front of him. The two couldn’t have been any more opposite. He idly wondered how they had become friends.

Crea’s amiable nature lead to the two of them formally introducing themselves and getting to know each other. Alba learned that the two other men were a few years older than him and currently earning their masters degrees at the same college he attended. Crea's in anthropology as an aspiring archeologist and Ros's in biochemical engineering. He also learned that the two were childhood friends and roommates, as well as the fact that ‘Ros’ was just a nickname like ‘Shi-tan’. Alba had to smother a laugh at hearing that Ros’s real name was Shion. He never would have suspected that such an intimidating looking person had such a feminine name, not that Alba could really talk.

Their conversation was abruptly cut short when Ros returned, fully attired in his own clothes, and trapped Crea in a chokehold. “Well then, it was nice playing with you but it’s time this idiot and I were off. See you around Alba.” And with a side glance and a backwards wave, Ros walked out the door, dragging a smiling and waving Crea with him.

…..was he trying to be cool?

Once the two were in Crea’s car and driving away, Alba shut the door, closing his eyes and slumping against it with a drawn out sigh. Dealing with both of the other men right after each other had been exhausting, for differing reasons. Now maybe Alba could relax a bit before his next class.

When the young man opened his eyes again, he spotted the familiar faces of his two roommates peeking around the bedroom hallway. Both Elf and Alf had bedhead almost as bad as Alba’s and were staring at him with open curiosity. The first to speak was Elf.

“I take it our guest has finally left the buildin’?”

Alba gaped at them, affronted. “Were you two awake the whole time!? Why didn’t you try and save me! I had to deal with that jerk for almost half an hour by myself!”

This time it was Alf who spoke. “You should know by now that your screech could wake the dead Alba, so yes, we were awake. As for why we didn’t ‘save you’?” Alf shrugged. “You seemed to be getting along pretty well to us so we thought we’d just leave you be.”

Alba despondently buried his face in his hands, too drained to give his usual enthusiastic retort. “What part of that made you think we got along?” Not that it mattered if his two friends misunderstood. Ros had wound up on their lawn completely by accident, he doubted that he’d be seeing him again anytime soon.

Alba ignored the inkling of disappointment hidden under his relief.

However, unbeknownst to him, they would in fact meet again.

 

The second time, approximately one month later, Alba was once again up early. This time was simply out of habit, not because he had to attend class that day. He had just made himself a bowl of cereal and was sitting down at the dining room table when he glanced out the window.

“No. Way.”

This time as he rushed over to the unconscious man, he was much less worried and still holding his bowl of cereal. Although, he still heaved a sigh of relief after confirming that Ros was in fact breathing.

Alba continued to eat his cereal before it became soggy and nudged the other man with his foot. “Hey!”

Ros awoke from the not-quite-so-gentle prodding. He raised his head and blearily looked at the appendage jostling him, following it up into Alba’s face, which wavered between irritation and concern.

“You’re passed out on my lawn again.”

“So I am.”

The two locked gazes with one another, brown eyes questioning and red oddly contemplative. Suddenly, Ros broke eye contact and sat up, lifting his arms above his head and stretching. Alba definitely didn’t stare.

“So what’s for breakfast?”

Alba’s lips twitched briefly into a smile, before he took a deep breath in preparation for his rebuke.

After that, Ros began to visit regularly, thankfully dressed and during the day.

 

The third time, Alba was seriously questioning his new friend’s life choices.

“AGAIN!? What the hell do you do at night to end up like this!?” He couldn’t keep a little panic and worry from his voice.

“That’s not important.”

“I DISAGREE!”

What was even more infuriating about the situation was that Ros refused to wear Alba’s clothes that time, choosing to lounge around in his birthday suit until Crea arrived. He even had the gall to flex and strike a pose, causing the younger male to nearly combust.

 

The fourth time, Alba wasn’t even surprised anymore.

“Are you doing this on purpose? You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you.”

“Of course not, I have no idea what you mean.” The innocent smile that followed was less than convincing.

 

The fifth time, Alba was already resigned to his fate.

He calmly sipped his coffee and watched the still snoring werewolf sprawled out on the grass. Yes, werewolf. He wasn’t an idiot. After five months he could put the pieces together; a bite scar from a wild animal, showing up passed out and naked once a month the morning after a full moon…not to mention a slew of other little details he had picked up during their acquaintance. Neither one of them had really talked about it, aside from vague allusions and comments that a full moon was coming up, but there seemed to be an unspoken understanding between them. At the very least, he was certain Ros knew he had figured it out.

Alba allowed a gentle smile to spread across his face, he supposed that he might as well awaken the beast. He had a ton of scrambled eggs and sausage waiting for the no doubt ravenous wolfman inside(he had noticed that Ros had an appetite and a preference for meat for a few days after the change), and it was all getting cold. He knelt down and started to shake him awake.

“Ros, get up. It’s time for breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> What better time to post a monster AU fic than October, am aright? This may or may not become part of a series of monster AU one shots that I’ll be doing as an October thing. We’ll have to wait and see.
> 
> As this fic was not screened through a beta, I would love to get some feedback on my writing skills. This is especially because I sometimes get mixed advice. For example, some people find epithets annoying whereas others would rather see epithets than someone’s name being used too often. I also want to know how you feel about my portrayals of the characters, I tried to bring out Alba’s temper/snarky attitude(oft ignored by some fans even though I clearly remember a certain hero bitchslapping Elf in the face) more toward the beginning and some of Ros’s special brand of goofiness(also sometimes ignored in favor of being smooth, cool, terse, or intimidating…even by myself!) toward the end.


End file.
